Execute Order 66
Plot The Empire Lords communicate all of their Empire Forces to execute Order 66 by killing all the heroes on Earth, even if it means to extinct the whole human race. Transcript *(The episode starts at the Moon, a few Empire Saucers were flying as they appeared. Scene swtches to the Throne Level inside the Moon's Interior) *'Zelok': My Lords, we apologizing for failing you after we couldn't be able to have a chance to conquer one of Earth's cities. *'Barranco': No matter, I thought of a plan what of what Kallus called something about this so called Execution Order of 66. *(Scene switches to an Rabbid with a few Storm Kig-Yar minors and Promethean Knight, they see the hologram of the Empire Lords) *'Empire Lords': Execute Order 66. *(Each Empire Trooper get the same message, as the Empire Fleet approach to Earth) *(Scene switches to the Jedi Council) *'Yoda': Unfortunately, there is a problem. This can be an end to every hero on Earth, because another Execution Order of 66 has come. Because of the Empire, they would succeed if we don't do something fast! *'Anakin': Look! *(Fleet of Particular Justice arrives) *'Thel': Jedi, get in! *(Jedi got on the Fleet of Particular Justice and flys away to the Park) *'Yoda': Thel, thanks for helping us. *'Thel': No problem. *'Rtas': We got to warn the park about the another Execution Order of 66. *'Usze 'Taham': Right. *(At the Park) *(Fleet of Particular arrives) *'Red': Hey, guys, look! *(Fleet of Particular landed at the Park) *'Zim': Jedi, Swords of Sanghelios, what happened did you got a problem about the Execution of Order 66? *'Obi-Wan': Yes. The Empire forces are gonna kill all the dimensions. We can not stop them? *(The Tardis materialises in Park. The Doctor opens the door) *'The Doctor': Come on. Everyone in the Tardis. The Empire are gonna execute Order 66. *'Nate': Let's go! *(Heroes Crew, Jedi and Swords of Sanghelios got on the Tardis and The Tardis dematerialises.) *(Scene switchds to the Jedi Temple as several Empire Submarine Cruisers appeared. The ships released multiple waves of Empire dropships, releasing several group s of Empire troopers, heading straight to the Jedi Temple) *'Zelok': Our Glory of Evil shall be accomplished. Now then, eliminate these so called Jedi! *(The Empire troopers killed several Jedi, seen switches to Sangheilos as the Empire fleet were glassing a few lands on the planet, Argan appears with several Big Grey Rabbids) *'Ragler': And Now! Time to eliminate all the Sangheili Councilors! *(Scene switches to several cities on Earth, being glassed by several Empire ships) *'Barranco': Yes , humans, jedis, and sanghelilis, fall as you can! *'Bowser': Once all of you fall, we shall takeover. *'King Pig': And we will finally win.4 *(At Massive) *(Tardis materialises in Massive and The Doctor opens the door) *'The Doctor': Irkens, the Empire is gonna execute Order 66 to kill all the heroes. Help us to stop the Empire. *'Red (Tallest)': We're in, Doctor. *'Purple (Tallest)': We're help you no matter what. *(Irkens got on the Tardis and the Tardis dematerialises.) *'Thel': (Watches the hologram of Empire forces burning everything) Bad news. We appeared to be losing. *'The Doctor': Don't worry, Thel. I know someone. *(At Glade of Dreams) *(Tardis materialises in Glade of Dreams and The Doctor opens the door) *'The Doctor': Teensie Doctors, the Empire are gonna killed your home. Help us to stop the Empire. *'Gonzo': The Empire has return? Thats impossible! *'Romeo': I know dude, they were suppose to not come back for eternity! *'Otto': If they conquer Earth and The Glade of Dreams at the same time, all is lost! We're in. *(Teensie Doctors got on the Tardis and the Tardis dematerialises.) *(At Tardis) *'The Doctor': It's a message from the 11th Doctor. *'11th Doctor': (On Tardis Console) Mayday, mayday. This is an urgent message for all the Doctors. It's vitally important that you listen to me for once. The Empire are gonna execute Order 66 by killing all the heroes. Stop them before it's too late. Good luck, my dears. *(The Tardis suddenly got hit by an Empire Banshee) *'Thel': The ship is going down! *'The Doctor': Brace yourselvez! *(The Tardis crash land, appeared to be damaged and wrecked) *'Clara Oswald': Look the Empire bought back up. *(Rani's Tardis materialises and Rani opens the door) *'The Doctor': Rani, but how? *'Rani': The Empire rescued me from the vortex. I'm now serving the Empire. *(Thel aims his Plasma Riffle out ad shoots out plasma at Rani until Rani escapes) *'Thel': That shall keep the traitor out, for now. *(An Empire Kraken approaches) *'Sylvia': There it is the Empire bought back up. It's the Daleks and Cybermen. *'Bashful': Actually they just deployed an Kraken. *(The Kraken fired its lasers at the gang) *(Ghost arrives and shoots the Kraken) *(The gang got on the Ghost and kills the Kraken) *'The Doctor': Thanks for your help. *'Kanan': No problem. *(3 Empire Liches appeared, attacking the Ghost) *'Ezra': We got this! *(The Ghost shoots and kills 3 Empire Liches) *'Hera': Come on. We got to warn Commander Sato. *(At Alderaan Cruiser) *'Jun Sato': The Empire are gonna kill all the heroes? *'Hera': Yes. We can not stop the Empire. Before the Empire kill every heroes. *'Zeb': That can't be good. *'Jun Sato': Okay, all of us to stop the Empire. Before they kill every heroes. *'Zim': Let's do it together. *(Back with Empire) *'Kallus': My lord, how about to kill the Teensies? *'Barranco': Great idea, Agent Kallus. *(Scene switches back to the glade of dreams) *(Scene switches to where the Teensies are running away from the Empire fleet, furry rabbids rising from the ground, giant empire robots and rabbid mechas destroying everything, epecially people of the glade of dreams getting hurt or killed) *'Barranco': (O.S but speaker from the Empire 20000 feet mothership) This is the Empire, we have return and this time, we are not alone. *'Zelok': Now, my lord! *'Barranco': Right! (Presses a button on his remote) *(Rabbid Empire Mothership is killing all of the Teensies) *'Barranco': Yes teensies, fall as you can! *(At Aderaan Cruiser) *'Leonardo': Don't worry, guys. We know someone. *(Ulixes arrives) *'Donatello': It's Fugitoid. He fixed the Tardis. *'Fugitoid': Hello, everyone. I heard the Empire are gonna execute Order 66. *'Michelangelo': Look! The Empire bought back up! *'The Doctor': Typical Daleks! What is their fascination with Earth? That's MY fascination! *'Dalek': Time capsule detected! Battle computer's estimate a ninety-seven percent chance that it is The Doctor! *'Davros': Oh, I think we can up that to one-hundred percent. However, I give you my word - this time... ...there's a zero percent chance of The Doctor's survival! *'Dalek': Do no resist the will of the Daleks! All humans must present themselves for processing! *'The Doctor': London in the future, or at least what's left of it! Who else but the Daleks would cause so much destruction? We need to find a way up onto the street. I don't want to be late for the surprise welcome party. These broken shutters are nothing the sonic screwdriver can't handle. I'm fairly sure that the Daleks didn't get lost on their way to a plumping convention... *'Dalek': Daleks are the masters of Earth! Daleks are the masters of Earth!! Daleks reign supreme! *'The Doctor': Right on cue! Not so nice to see you again. A Dalek energy shield, and heavily guarded too. There's nothing getting past that in one piece, there must be a power source nearby, and chances are we'll find a few more Daleks too. Ah ha! What do we have here... unmistakably Dalek technology! And if my calculations are correct, and they are. *'Dalek': Non-Dalek life forms detected! Exterminate! Surrender to the Daleks! Obey! Obey!!! Dizzy! Dizzy!!! It is The Doctor, we have located him! Exterminate! Exterminate! You cannot defeat the Daleks! *'The Doctor': Stay calm. More Daleks Incoming! We need to get to safety! There's nothing we can do here for now, the Daleks will have us surrounded out there... So, where to next? Let's take a punt shall we... *'Dalek': You will be exterminate! Impossible! Impossible!!! *'K-9 Doctor Who)': Master! *'The Doctor': Okay, I'll deal with this. Basically, the eyebrows say I'm in charge here. 2015, a good year, or at least it will be if we can find the next power source to break down the Daleks' force field. *'Dalek': All hail the Daleks! We are the Superior beings! Explain! Explain!!! My vision is impaired! I cannot see! *'The Doctor': Looks like the Daleks have picked up a few timey tricks of their own... *'Dalek': Align and advance! This cannot be! No power in the universe can stop the Daleks! Identify yourself! We will repair! We will grow stronger! Daleks conquer and destroy! *'The Doctor': I'd love to stay and reminisce but you know how it is. Things to do, planets to save. Autons! Living plastic controlled by the Nestene Consciousness... *'Dalek': Critical damage detected! System malfunction! Intruder alert! Protect the energy shield! Exterminate the Doctor! I obey! *'K-9 (Doctor Who)': Your silliness is noted. *'The Doctor': I am the Doctor, and this is my spoon! En garde! Here we are, Victorian London - the Geith, Weng-Chiang, a giant Dinosaur in the Thames... I've got a tale or two to tell from my time here. It must be winter ...strange how quiet it is, and there's a sinister look to this snow. Creepy old gates slamming shut of their own accord in the middle of the night... never a good sign. 2 down, 1 more to go. *'Dalek': Energy shield losing power, protect the final generator! *'The Doctor': It appears that we still have work to do. *'Dalek': Destroy the Tardis! *'The Doctor': More Daleks! Stay alert. That should do it, now back to the Tardis! I should be able to get to the last generator from here. I can use this device to override that Daleks controls system. *'Dalek': System malfunction! Arrrrrrrrrrggghhhh! *'The Doctor': The coast is clear! Time to shut down the energy shield and put an end to this. Stay calm, I've got a plan... well it's more of a thing. A multi-functional sonic device of advanced Gallifreyan. Just need to find the temporal origin of this ship... Ah, got you. And then one more pick-up before I shut this off for good. *'Dalek': Unauthorized computer access detected! *'The Doctor': What? I wasn't do anything! That was like that when I got here! *'Davros': You might have a new face, Doctor, but I see you're still the same old prattling fool. *'The Doctor': Davros. Not so much a bad penny as a mad penny. What have you done with the population of the Earth? *'Davros': I have... Given them employment. *'The Doctor': The Daleks... they're...? *'Davros': Yes, Doctor. Your precious humans! Confine him to holding cell! Whilst I reformat a Dalek production line to accept a Time lord body... *'The Doctor': I know, I know! I'll make myself at home, shall I? *'Dalek': Enter! *'The Doctor': By the way, I'd like a wake-up call at seven and two soft boiled eggs for breakfast. And plenty of butter on the soldiers! Daleks. So predictable. And now that I know when and where this ship came from I can stop this travesty before it happens... It can't be? This shouldn't even be possible. We're going into darkness... Something tells me the answer to all of this lies ahead inside the Tardis. Weeping Angels are quantum locked. Keep your eyes on them and they can't hurt you... just don't blink! They're fast... faster than you can believe! In fact, imagine the fastest thing you've ever seen and then immediately forget it because they're even faster! No, no this can't be right... I must have developed a fault?! Skaro, home of the Daleks. It looks like they've been busy too. Last time, I was here this place was in ruins. Nothing the sonic screwdriver can't repair... This Dalek manipulator arm should be compatible with that control switch... no it's not a plunger before you ask. Patrolling Daleks everywhere, keep an eye on those watchtowers scanning for intruders... *'Dalek': Intruders will be exterminated! You are an enemy of the Daleks! *'The Doctor': Watch your step, I don't fancy taking a dip in a pool of toxic Dalek waste... *'Dalek': All hail the Daleks! Enemies of the Daleks must be exterminated! *'The Doctor': A simple case of reversing the polarity. Even a pudding brain could've handled that... *'K-9 (Doctor Who)': Dnager! Doctor! Danger! *'The Doctor': I can use this control panel to override the controls to that Dalek just like before. *'Davros': Welcome to my new empire, Doctor. It is fitting that you should be first to fall to the power of the Daleks! *'The Doctor': Nice to see you again Davros, surely, you must be running out of escape pods by now? *'Dalek': All hail Davros! All hail the creator of the Daleks! Seek! Locate! Annihilate! Surrender to the Daleks! Obey! Obey!!! *'Davros': After all this time, finally my Daleks will take their rightful place! *'The Doctor': I suppose you expected me to come back with a bow tie and some 'entertaining' hair... *'Davros': You will not be so fortunate next time! Attack them my Daleks! *'Dalek': Protect our creator! Protect Davros! *'Davros': Do not anger me! You are a pathetic insect compared to the power of my Dalek creations! Stop that! Noooooo! This cannot be! *'Dalek': No power in the universe can stop the Daleks! *'Davros': Activate Dalek armor! A foolish error on your behalf! Daleks, exterminate! This will be my ultimate victory, you cannot stop it! No! You have confounded me for the last time, Doctor! I will destroy you... and the miserable, insignificant planet this is Earth! What are you doing? Cease at once! The Daleks are meant to only obey me. They! Will! Obey! Me! *'The Doctor': For future reference. It's a really bad idea to route all your targeting software through a single computer node! *'Dalek': Weapons targeting is being over-ridden! I cannot control! I cannot control! *'Davros': No! Stop! I am your creator! *'The Doctor': We cannot override The Doctor's commands! *'Davros': Curse you, Doctor! *'The Doctor': And that'll be your fleet exploding, Davros! I hope you're insured. *'Davros': Curse you! *'The Doctor': See you next time, Davros. *(Davros flys away to one of the Empire Motherships) *'Barranco': Davros, did the Doctor along with the heroes defeat you? *'Davros': Yes. I have decide it to become your new leader and lord of the empire. *'Barranco': Great idea. *'???': What about me? I could've become the new leader and lord of the Empire too. If you don't mind. *'Gek': Who said that? *'???': Well obviously, that would be me. *(The figure reveals himself to be Warden Eternal) *'Jul': Warden, what brings you here? *'Warden Eternal': I here to bring them to join the Empire. *'Jul': Who? *(Atraxi, Autons, Blowfish, Chelonians, Draconians, Drahvins, Haemogoth, Hoix, Judoon, Nestene Consciousness, Roboforms, Silurians, Slitheen family, Sontarans, Sycorax, Terileptils, Uvodni and Weevils arrives) *'Warden Eternal': Say hello to Atraxi, Autons, Blowfish, Chelonians, Draconians, Drahvins, Haemogoth, Hoix, Judoon, Nestene Consciousness, Roboforms, Silurians, Slitheen family, Sontarans, Sycorax, Terileptils, Uvodni and Weevils to help us to become our new soldiers. *'Barranco': Great idea. *(Back with the Heroes, they encountered another Empire Kraken) *'Zim': How can we stop them? *'Thel': That might be impossible, they are sending in more Empire reinforcements. *(Several Empire Phaetons came out of the Empire Kraken, firing lasers at the gang) *'Anakin': Thel, can you tell the cruisers to fire at Empire Phaetons? *'Thel': Sure. All cruisers, fire at Empire Phaetons! *(All Cruisers are firing at Empier Phaetons) *(Several Empire Battle Cruisers and Empire Submarine Carriers appeared) *'Paz': Crap! They got more reinforcements! *'The Doctor': Let's use the G.O.D. Defender. *'All': Right! *(The heroes got to the G.O.D. Defender and fights the Empire Battle Cruisers and Empire Submarine Carriers) *'The Doctor': Let's finish this. As a team. *(G.O.D. Defender uses laser rifles, and shoots lasers out of them, making the Empire Battle Cruisers and Empire Submarine Carriers being dead as the ships explode like each blue colored explosion) *(A Rabbid Mecha suddenly released its laser out of its eye, knocking out the G.O.D Defender) *(G.O.D Defender slashes Rabbid Mecha in half) *(An Empire Phaeton hits the G.O.D Defender, making it go down) *'Studder': Crap! The G.O.D Defender is going down. *'Red': We gonna end this together. *(G.O.D Defender fires at Empire Phaeton) *'Black': We did it! *(An Empire Phantom approacjes and crashes on the G.O.D Defender, destroying it) *(Everyone escaped) *'Zim': Well, this is the end. *(Several Promthean Soldiers appeared) *'Promethean Soldier 1': Heroes on our sight! *'Promethean Soldier 2': Eliminate them all! *(The Promethean Soldiers attacked the Heroes) *'Anakin': Now, Black! *'Black': Right! *(Black holds twl laser rifles, and shoots lasers out of them, making the Promethean Soldiers being dead) *(Several Empire reinforcements were approaching, as the Heroes run off to California, they see the destruction as the city looked like it was reduced to glass of dust) *'Thel': By the human Gods, what have these Empire done? *'Nate': What the Hell did the do to California!? *'Rtas': They glassed this city, killing every human that is inhabited in this place. I don't think they just plan to destroy our dimensions, they seem to want to extinct every clans of mankind. *'N'tho': That can't be good. *'Thel': Of course it can't, we have to save ourselves and the whole humans before the Empire would extinct us all! *'The Doctor': I know a place. It's Gallifrey. Let's go. *(The heroes got on the Tardis and the Tarids dematerialies) *(At Gallifrey) *(Tardis materialises in Gallifrey and Heroes got off the Tardis) *'The Doctor': We're here Gallifrey. *'Thel': Come on. We got to tell the Time Lords about this. *(At Capitol) *'The Doctor': Time Lords! The Empire are gonna kill the whole humans. Help us. *'Nate': The Hell!? I thought Time Lords were evil and led by Lord Summoner, one of the surpreme Empire Lords. *'Zim': I think the Doctor was talking about his Time Lords instead of Lord Summoner's Time Lords. *'Nate': Oh, yeah. Just making sure. *'Calvin': But, that would be impossible. The Empire could have victory at any second now. *'Nate': The Empire could bring their Time Lords as well. *'The Doctor': Sure they will. *(They hear a Promethean Knight screeching) *'Nate': I don't think their Time Lords are the only one. *(Several Promethean Knights were approaching) *'Master Chief': Damn it, the Knights are here. *'Agent Locke': Well duh, got any idea to escape this Knight ambush? *(They shoot Promethean Knights together multiple times until he is a pile of ashes.) *'Darwin': Ooh. I think it moved. *(They continue shooting) *'Usze 'Taham': We did it. *'Sonic': Don't get distracted. It's not over. *'Knuckles' Let's end this. *(More Promethean Knighs appeared) *'Agent Locke': Damn it. These Knights just kept on coming. *'Sonic': Don't just stand there! Kill them! *'Master Chief' We are, its just ha we are getting outnumbered. *(A group of G.U.N soldiers were arriving) *'Sonic': About time G.U.N showed up. *(Some soldiers started shooting the Promethean Knights) *(Most of the Promethean Knights have retreated back to the Moon) *'Shadow': Alright, let's just put an end to this crappy Execution Order of this crappy 66. *'Nate': Shadow, your negativity is hilarious. *'Shadow': Sorry. Let's do it. By the way, just excuse me for being retarded for once. *(At every dimension, several heroes and the Doctor's Time Lords make the Empire forces retreat) *(At the Moon) *'Barranco': What is happening!? Why are our forces retreating!? *'Zelok': Somehow, the heroes have quite been very vengeful than we thought, they even brought most of their human forces and they have some other secret weapons similar to our Time Lords. *'Bowser': Well hate to say it. *'King Pig': Yep, we Empire Lords have faled our own Execution order of 66. *'Barranco': Then one way, we shall reboot an Execution order and some earth day, it would be Execution Order of 67. *(With the gang) *'Sonic': Well, that was one of out longest missions. *'Knuckles': Since when the Hell did the Empire start executing order 66 at the first place? *'Anakin': We know who it was Palpatine. He's is The Emperor and working for the Empire. Trivia *Lord Vortex, Lord Vortec and Lord Vortix will return in Dimensions in Time. Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers Category:Episodes of The Extordonary Regular Show